He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 5
| StoryTitle1 = Once Upon a Time | Synopsis1 = Thousands of years ago, gained access to 's font of power, and nearly overcame the planet, until forged the cursed sword in the fires of Grayskull, and drove Hordak back. He was wounded and banished to bleak where his physical form withered and died. That dimension was corrupted by his hatred, and became as one with Hordak. The planet of , a dark mirror to Eternia, became home to Hordak, and its people became his followers. As the battle continues to rage outside , tells all of this, as the blood drains from the prisoner's ailing body, thanks to a stab-wound. Angrily, Despara demands to know why Teela resists her, and weakly, Teela responds that she bet the night guard she would get Despara on her knees first. Enraged, Despara storms off, and Teela smiles. Even as she strides away, Despara's lingering doubts return, with the seed planted by Teela. She had been told that Hordak was her father, but if he really had been around for thousands of years, she couldn't possibly be - he wouldn't be human. She is further troubled by the fact that , a magical bird, had spoken to her, addressing her as of Eternia. The bird had suggested that Despara tell Teela the truth of Hordak, and see that there could be no truth in what he had told her. , meanwhile, returns to battle with his newly forged armour and sword in hand. Naturally, he intends to rescue Teela first. Before leaving, though, he warns his father, that they must discuss the news that he has a sister, and that Despara is she. Angrily, Despara returns to Etheria and demands of , whom she had grown to call mother, the truth of her upbringing. Shadow Weaver warns that this suspicion has come too soon. Even so, she readily admits that Despara was sent to kill her own brother and father. She sees no point in continuing the deception, as when Hordak sent her away, he must have known the truth would find her - though perhaps not so soon. Shadow Weaver confides that Despara was once Princess Adora of Eternia, though the throne was always her twin brother's to claim. She tells of how sold his soul to Hordak for power and became . Through that, he stepped out of the obscurity of being brother to a king. In order to enter Hordak's graces, Skeletor was made to kidnap both children of Randor. However, it was Teela's mother, the who witnessed the crime, and her intervention saw that only Adora was stolen, and Adam left behind. The children were of interest to Hordak because they had been spoken of in prophecy. They were both heirs to the power of Grayskull, and to this day, Shadow Weaver believes that the sorceress allowed Skeletor to escape with Adora, because it was the sacrifice that Grayskull demanded for to receive the power to fight Hordak. Despara doubts Shadow Weaver's story, but violently, Hordak confirms its truth, uncaring that she has learned it. No matter her knowledge, she belongs to him. He reminds her that Randor and his queen did nothing to get her back. Surely if they had cared about her, they would have moved mountains to retrieve her. They don't even know her name. Shadow Weaver dares to contradict him, admitting that the Sorceress knew the truth, and made the king and queen forget, so that they would not rush into a war they would lose. Still feeling some motherly attachment to the kidnapped princess, Shadow Weaver returns her to Eternia, knowing she will soon face Hordak's wrath. Adora remembers how Shadow Thief had warned her not to tell anyone about the "imaginary friend" she had made in Teela. Knowing the truth now, she rushes to Teela's cage, but is stopped suddenly when Shadow Thief appears in front of her, only to die and disintegrate. With horror, she listens as Hordak's voice warns that this is what comes of disappointing him. Nearby, He-Man and prepare their infiltration of Despara's camp, though they have no real plan, thus far. Adora returns to camp and sees that Teela gets medical treatment. The injured woman wakes with surprise and angrily strikes her captor in the face. Calmly, Adora passes her a knife, commenting that it would be more effective. She explains how Teela's mother gave her to Hordak, if what she was told is to be believed, and that she is the princess of Eternia. Interrupting, Teela confirms that it was Adora who helped heal her. Once confirmed, she thrusts the knife into Adora's gut and states that they are now even. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * ( ) * * Other Characters: * :* Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}